Ein neuer Weg
by Blunablue
Summary: Was für einen Weg kann ein Hitokiri noch gehen, wenn das Blutvergießen um ihn herum ein Ende gefunden hat? OneShot, kurz nach Toba Fushimi .


Was bleibt einem Hitokiri noch übrig, wenn das Blutvergießen um ihn herum ein Ende findet?

Ein Oneshot aus Kenshins Perspektive, nachdem er das Schlachtfeld von Toba Fushimi verlassen hat.

Danke fürs lesen und reviewen!

* * *

**Ein neuer Weg**

**geschrieben von blunablue**

* * *

Dunkelheit. Es dauert lange, bis sich der Schleier vor meinen Augen mit der aufgehenden Sonne hebt. Die ganze Nacht bin ich durchgelaufen. Da stehe ich nun, Meilen um Meilen von Kyoto entfernt, doch immer noch mit dem für diese Stadt so charakteristischen Geruch von Schweiß und Blut in der Nase.

Wohin bin ich überhaupt unterwegs? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Mein Kopf ist leer und ich spüre nichts, weder Hunger, weder die Hitze der Sonne in meinem Gesicht noch die kühlen Schatten der Bäume.

Mechanisch bewegen sich meine Füße fort. Ohne, dass ich es kontrolliere, setzt sich einer vor den anderen und sie führen mich weg, immer weiter weg von dieser Stadt, zu deren grauenvollen Ruf ich den größten Teil beigetragen habe.

Vor meinen Augen erblicke ich nun einen steinige Pfad, der sich zwischen Sträuchern und Büschen den Hang des Berges hinaufzieht. Meine Füße folgen ihm, vorsichtig über holprige Steine und tückische Wurzeln kletternd, mein Geist dankbar, sich auf etwas anderes wie die Vergangenheit konzentrieren zu können.

Doch je weiter ich den Berg emporsteige, desto mehr scheine ich wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Die letzten Tage, die wie im Rausch an mir vorübergezogen sind, kommen nun zurück in scharfen Bildern.

_Ich sehe mich auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen. Um mich herum gefallene und zerhauene Körper. Raue Stimmen in der Luft, die anzuschwellen scheinen._

_Ich habe erst nach ein paar Minuten erkannt, dass es nicht die Schreie der Sterbenden waren sondern Rufe des Triumphs. Ich sah, wie die Fahnen des Sieges gehisst wurden._

_Ich fühlte nichts. Keine Freude, keine Erleichterung, keinen Schmerz, keine Angst. Nur das Gewicht meiner blutdurchtränkten Kleidung, die an mir klebte und so schwer schien, als ob hunderte Leben an ihr kleben würden._

Die ersten Stunden, nachdem ich das infernalische Schlachtfeld von Toba Fushimi verlassen hatte, erscheinen mir im Nachhinein wie ein unwirklicher Traum. Ich war einfach weggegangen, ohne zu denken, ohne zu empfinden. Es war, als ob mein Leben beendet wäre, als ich mein Schwert dort in der blutroten Erde stecken ließ. Ich hatte meine Verpflichtung erfüllt. Zurück blieb nur die leblose Hülle dieses Körpers.

Dann war die Verzweiflung gefolgt. Ich erinnerte mich an meine Worte ihr gegenüber. Die Verpflichtung ihr gegenüber, die ich noch nicht erfüllt hatte. Nicht erfüllen konnte. Denn wie war es möglich für jemanden wie mich, jemals Vergebung zu erlangen? Wie konnte jemand wie ich Wiedergutmachung leisten?

Ich spüre plötzlich ein Brennen auf meiner linken Wange. Ihr Zeichen.

Grimmig erlange ich die Kontrolle über meine Füße wieder und zwinge mich, stehen zu bleiben. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte das Schlachtfeld hinter mir gelassen. Und heute würde ich die moralische Verpflichtung ihr gegenüber erfüllen.

_Ich hatte ihr einen Schwur geleistet. Damals, in Otsu, als wir zusammen in eine Decke gehüllt die tänzelnden Flammen des Feuers betrachtet hatten. Unsere Gesichter hatten geglüht, durch die Wärme der Glut und durch den Akt der Liebe, den wir beide uns zum ersten Mal geschenkt hatten._

Ich spüre plötzlich ihren warmen Körper an meiner Seite, ihre samtene, schneeweiße Haut auf der Meinen, ihre kühlen Hand, die mit so viel Sanftmut und doch auch Verzweiflung über meine linke Wange streicht, bis ich ihr halt gebe und sie in die meine fasse.

Es ist zuviel. Das Atmen fällt mir plötzlich schwer. Aber ich zwinge mich, weiterzugehen. Nur noch wenige Meter und ich würde meine Verpflichtung, die letzte Verpflichtung, die ich noch zu leisten habe, erfüllen. Ich schmecke Salz. Erstaunt wische ich die Tränen weg, die ich gar nicht bemerkt habe.

_Als die Verzweiflung nach meiner Flucht vom Schlachtfeld bei Toba Fushimi abgeebbt war und ich das Wenige von meinem klaren Verstand, dass mir das endlose Blutvergießen der letzten Jahre nicht geraubt hatte, wiederlangte, hatte ich einen Entschluss gefasst._

Ich spüre, wie der Boden unter meinen Füßen weicher wird. Ich habe fast die Kuppe des Berges erreicht. Um mich herum ist nichts mehr außer ein paar verkrüppelten Bäumen und Sträuchern. Ein friedlicher Ort. Ich höre die Vögel zwitschern. Irgendwo in der Nähe steigt Rauch von einem kleinen Dorf in den Himmel, doch hier oben bin ich ganz alleine.

Ich genieße die Aussicht, die sich mir jetzt bietet. Ich schaue nach Westen, dort, wo die Sonne in wenigen Stunden in einem zornigen Rot zwischen den hügeligen Bergen versinken wird. Nach Osten werde ich nicht schauen, denn ich weiß, das am Rand des Horizonts noch die dunklen Umrisse von Kyoto zu sehen sind.

_Tomoe..._

Der Name, der mich die letzten Jahre immer wieder wie ein Rettungsanker vor dem Wahnsinn in mir bewahrt hat.

Der Körper, dessen Gewicht ich immer noch genauso auf mir spüre wie damals, als ich sie durch den Schnee trug, leblos und kalt.

Das Gesicht und die einzelne Träne, die sich glitzernd den Weg von ihren so tief blickenden Augen über ihre Wange bahnte bis ich sie mit meinen Lippen wegküsste, während wir uns liebten.

Ihr Duft, den ich noch immer riechen kann, wenn ich mein Gesicht in ihrem Schal vergrabe so wie jetzt.

Eine tiefe Ruhe ergreift mich, während ich mich in das warme Gras setze. Der Wind umspielt meine Haare und trocknet meine Tränen. Ich weiß jetzt, was zu tun ist, Tomoe. Ich werde die Verpflichtung dir gegenüber einlösen.

Damals in Otsu habe ich es dir geschworen. Nie wieder zu töten, wenn das neue Zeitalter erreicht ist. Und wirklich, ich habe mein Schwert zurückgelassen. Ich werde nie wieder töten. Bis auf dieses eine, letzte Mal.

Meine Hand gleitet zu meiner linken Seite. Nicht das Gewicht eines Katanas sondern nur eines Wakizashis kann ich dort noch spüren. Langsam ziehe ich es aus meinem Gürtel und lege es vor mich. Die Lackscheide glänzt matt im Sonnenlicht.

_Tomoe._

_Alle meine Gedanken sind bei dir._

_Ich habe deine Liebe nicht verdient und dennoch bist du für mich gestorben. Dein Leben wiegt schwerer auf mir als all die Leben meiner Opfer._

Meine Sicht verschwimmt und die Landschaft vor mir färbt sich in einem tiefen Rot. Ich sehe das Blut, all das Blut und die verzerrten Gesichter, höre Schreie, aufeinanderprallender Waffen und den dumpfen Klang zu Boden fallender Körper.

Vorbei. Meine Sicht wird wieder klar. Über mir ist der blaue Himmel. Unter mir das sachte sich im Wind hin und her wiegende Gras. Der Kampf ist vorbei. Der Zweck meines Lebens hat sich erfüllt. Für dieses neue Zeitalter habe ich meine Seele und das Leben hunderter Menschen geopfert.

Es wird Zeit, die Sache abzuschließen. Die letzte Verpflichtung zu erfüllen.

Die Klinge glitzert im Sonnenlicht und der blaue Himmel, der sich in ihr spiegelt, gibt mir eine Ahnung von Unendlichkeit.

_-Tomoe-_

Ich spüre das Gewicht des kurzen Schwertes in meinen Händen als ich es langsam anhebe.

_-Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich, wo auch immer du bist-_

Die Spitze des kalten Stahles berührt die nackte Haut meiner linken Brust.

_-Ich werde dich nicht wieder sehen, denn mein Weg wird ein anderer sein wie deiner-_

Meine Arme sind angespannt.

-_Wiedergutmachung im Sinne aller meiner Opfer und ihrer Hinterbliebenen lässt für mich nur einen Weg offen...-_

Meine Hände packen den Griff fester.

_-...den Weg zur Hölle-_

Ich atme ein letztes Mal ein. Schließe die Augen. Bin ganz ruhig.

_-Ich wünschte... ich würde dich noch einmal wiedersehen... Tomoe-_

Ruckartig drücke ich den kalten Stahl in mein Herz, spüre warmes Blut meine Brust und meine Hände hinablaufen. Die Landschaft vor mir verschwimmt und ich falle zurück in das duftende Gras. Über mir ist jetzt nur der blaue Himmel. Er nimmt mein ganzes Gesichtsfeld ein. Erleichtert atme ich aus und endlich – Dunkelheit.

* * *

Licht. Es blendet mich so sehr, dass ich meine Augen kaum öffnen kann.

„Kenshin..."

Diese Stimme. Mir stockt der Atem. Ich muss ihr folgen. Geblendet taste ich mich durch den weißen Nebel. Wo bin ich? Bin ich tot? Warum ist es dann hell und nicht dunkel? Und warum streift der Duft weißer Pflaumenblüten meine Nase?

„Anata..." Ich zwinge meine Augen, sich zu öffnen. Da stehst du vor mir, gleißendes Licht umgibt dich und du reichst mir deine Hand. Wurde mein letzter Wunsch erfüllt?

Ich taste mich nach vorne. Meine Lippen bewegen sich, wollen dir so vieles erklären, doch kein Ton verlässt meinen Mund. Du schaust mich nur an. Du lächelst nicht.

„Warum bist du hier?" Deine Lippen stehen still und doch kann ich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf hören. Dein Blick hat etwas vorwurfsvolles, strafendes. „Du solltest nicht hier sein. Noch nicht."

Du hast Recht, Liebste. Solch ein Ort voll Licht und erfüllt mit deinem Duft ist nichts für mich. Ich sollte dort sein, wo mich die rachsüchtigen Flammen all meiner Opfer für immer verzehren können.

„Warum bist du gekommen?" fragt sie wieder. Ihr Blick verschleiert sich. Tränen scheinen in ihren Augen zu glitzern. Es ist mehr, wie ich ertragen kann. Ich stolpere blindlings zu ihr, Arme ausgestreckt um ihren bebenden Körper an mich drücken zu können. Ich greife ins Leere. Halb wahnsinnig sehe ich mich um. Habe ich sie ein zweites Mal verloren?

Nein. Da. Sie steht wieder vor mir.

„Kenshin... geh zurück."

„Zurück?" flüstere ich. „Warum? Ist es nicht so besser? Jemand, der so viele Leben zerstört hat... Dein Glück zerstört hat..."

Ich habe nicht verdient, weiterzuleben.

„Es gibt noch so viel für dich zu tun."

Meine Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen. Noch mehr Blutvergießen? Doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf, als ob sie meine unausgesprochenen Worte gehört hätte.

„Du bist nicht länger, was du gewesen bist. Du musst dein Leben neu beginnen."

Ich spüre, wie sich heiße Tränen der Verzweiflung ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnen. „Aber wie??" schreie ich. „Wie kann ich jemals Wiedergutmachung leisten? Wie kann ich je auf Vergebung hoffen?" Ich falle in mich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

„Wie..." flüstere ich in meine Hände, an denen immer noch Blut zu kleben scheint.

„Anata..." Tomoe steht jetzt vor mir. Durch einen Schleier von Tränen sehe ich, dass sie lächelt. Ihre Lippen formen nur ein Wort.

„Lebe."

* * *

Schmerz. Ein Gefühl, das ich bereitwillig empfange, ist es mir doch viel vertrauter wie sonst irgendeine Empfindung. Um mich herum ist es dunkel. Dunkelheit und Schmerz. Das ist gut. Besser als das Licht, dass mich gerade eben noch geblendet hatte.

Das Licht. Ich höre mein Herz in der Brust vor Erschrecken schneller schlagen. Tomoe!

„Lebe," hatte sie gewispert, bevor sie verschwunden war und mit ihr das Licht. Ich höre meinen Atem. Langsam öffne ich die Augen.

Ich liege in einer Hütte. Über mir eine hölzerne Decke. Unter mir ein weicher Futon. Der Geruch von Tee und Kräutern steigt mir in die Nase. Wo bin ich?

Viel zu schnell setzte ich mich auf, wie Nadelstiche durchbohrt der Schmerz meine linke Seite und der Raum scheint sich plötzlich schnell zu drehen. Ermattet sinke ich zurück. Eines war sicher – ich war nicht tot.

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte, eine Gestalt nähert sich meinem kleinen Zimmer und ich sehe, wie sich die Tür bereits einen Spalt zu öffnen beginnt. Ohne nachzudenken greift meine rechte Hand zu meiner linken Seite, eine Bewegung, die noch viel zu vertraut ist nach dem Grauen der Revolution. Sofort straft mich ein heftiges Stechen in der Brust und keuchend sacke ich zurück.

„Keine Angst, junger Mann," höre ich die raue Stimme einer alten Frau, die jetzt mit einem Tablett voller Essen und dampfendem Tee das Zimmer betritt.

Ich blinzle in das runzelige Gesicht dieser kleinen, vom Alter gezeichneten Frau. Sie lächelt mich zahnlos an, während sie das Tablett neben mich stellt.

„Du musst etwas essen," spricht sie mit mütterlichem Ton, „damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Du warst jetzt zwei Tage nicht bei Bewusstsein und hast viel Blut verloren. Wenn wir dich nicht gefunden hätten..."

Ich starre wieder an die hölzerne Decke. Diesmal bewegt sich meine rechte Hand langsam und vorsichtig zu meiner linken Seite. Ich taste nach meiner Brust, nach der Stelle, an der mich mein Wakizashi eigentlich tödlich hätte verwunden sollen. Ohne hinzusehen, stelle ich fest, dass ich in der Tat zugestoßen hatte – nur daneben. Meine Finger wanderten weiter zu dem dicken Verband an meiner Seite. Anstelle meines Herzens hatte ich nur ein paar Rippen durchbohrt.

Wie konnte das sein?

Hitokiri Battousai, dem niemand, der einmal mit ihm das Schwert gekreuzt hatte, lebend entkommen war, hatte versagt, sich selbst zu töten?

Warum?

Ich spüre die alte Frau neben mir. Sehe ihre faltige Hand, die sich meinem Gesicht nähert. Spüre mich zurückzucken, als sie meine Haare aus der Stirn streichen will.

Sie schenkt mir erneut ein zahnloses Lächeln.

„Ein Schutzengel wollte wohl, dass du weiterlebst."

Überrascht blicke ich sie an. „Was?" Meine Stimme klingt rau und brüchig.

Ihre Augen glühen schwarz wie Kohle, als sie meine linke Wange mustert.

„Du kannst noch nicht gehen. Du hast noch etwas zu erledigen."

Ich starre die Alte an. Warte, hoffe, flehe innerlich, dass sie weiterspricht. Ihre Stimme klingt so wohlbekannt, so schrecklich bekannt...

„Wiedergutmachung ist kein so einfacher Weg wie der Tod. Wiedergutmachung ist Leben. Du hast eine Verpflichtung zu erfüllen."

Ich höre Tomoe sprechen und das Gesicht der alten Frau verschwimmt vor mir. Meine Augen fallen zu, ohne, dass ich es verhindern kann. Dunkelheit umfängt mich ein zweites Mal.

* * *

Leben. Sie sagte mir, ich solle Leben.

Den schwierigsten Weg von allen gehen. An den Idealen anknüpfen, die ich schon vor langer Zeit in den blutigen Strassen Kyotos verloren hatte.

Menschen beschützen. Eine neue Aufgabe. Mit meinem Leben Menschen beschützen. Und so Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Meine Schuld zu sühnen.

Tomoe...

Ich sehe ihr Lächeln vor mir, während ich vom Stadtrand Kyotos in Richtung Norden gehe. So schnell es ging, hatte ich die alte Frau, die mich gesund gepflegt hatte, verlassen. Ihre glühenden Augen werde allerdings nicht so schnell vergessen.

An meiner Seite spüre ich ein vertrautes und doch so neues Gewicht. Das Gewicht von einem Schwert, was Leben beschützt und nicht zerstört.

Die Sonne geht zu meiner rechten Seite auf. Ein neuer Tag in einem neuen Leben bricht an. Ich spüre ihre Umarmung, die das Dunkel in mir zurückhält.

Es wird nicht einfach sein, das weiß ich. Doch dank dir weiß ich auch, dass ich richtig handeln werde. Als du in meinem Armen gestorben bist, hast du mir den Weg gezeigt. Du bist gestorben für mein Leben. Hast mir eine Verpflichtung auferlegt.

Ich schaue auf, über mir der blaue Himmel. Endlos.

Meine Haare wehen im Wind. Ich habe sie noch einmal gesehen. Das war mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie hatte mir den einen Wunsch versagt und dafür den anderen erfüllt. Einen Weg verschlossen und mir dafür einen anderen aufgetan.

Etwas passiert mit mir. Ungläubig taste ich nach meinem Gesicht.

Ich... lächle.

* * *

Hui, das ist der erste One-Shot, den ich schreibe. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Inspiriert dazu haben mich mehrere Geschichten: Conspirator und ihre Fanfic „Descent into Madness", in der sie so gut in Kenshins innere Gefühlswelt blickt. Lolo Popoki und ihre Fanfic „Only in the Beginning" sowie die wunderbare FF „Out of Time" von SiriusFan13, die so gut die Gefühle einer auswegslosen Situation beschreiben. Und nicht zuletzt Mir mit ihrer Geschichte „Hanafubuki" sowie Madoka-Chans FF „Waves of Time", die mir die großartigen Erzählmöglichkeiten einer personalen Ich- Schreibweise eröffnet haben Vielen Dank für diese tollen Inspirationen.

Feedback ist natürlich sehr willkommen!

Glossar:

Anata: Geliebte/r

Wakizashi: Kurzschwert


End file.
